<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put me down slowly by Nyliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478037">Put me down slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyliz/pseuds/Nyliz'>Nyliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Begging, Child Murder, Gaslighting, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Men Crying, Other, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyliz/pseuds/Nyliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just...put me down."</p><p>"What? I am not-"</p><p>"Dad.Please."</p><p>Theres tears in his eyes and all he could do was whisper to his family.<br/>"Let me die please."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put me down slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ghostbur is SaD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil gripped Techno's cloaks tighter around his Youngest Son's body.</p><p>
  <em>There was so much fucking blood.</em>
</p><p>In the back,He could hear the knuckles of an Anarchist crack a porcelain surface of a mask.</p><p>Occasional grunts from the man he trapped under,As Technoblade threw the mask away and procedded to slam his fists into his <em>Worthy Rival,</em>That attempted to murder his brother.</p><p>Phil poured a generous amount of healing potion into the hole that Dream had left in his body-<em> the small puddle of water underneath them is turning pink,He could see the boy's ribs and if he peered more into the hole,He could see cut up guts that were about to be spilled if Tommy was tilted over to the side-</em></p><p>He almost vomited at the sight.He prayed to the Gods that Tommy was so much in pain that he was numb.His son didn't deserve the intensity of this type of injury.</p><p>He tried to ignore the labored breathes that got lower until he strained his hearing just to hear the small gasps of air.He tried to ignore the small puddle of pink fading to pure red.</p><p>He tried to ignore the paling skin or how Tommy squirmed less and less until he was still in his Father's eyes.</p><p>He tried to ignore the fact that he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>"He's going to die,Philza Minecraft.It's the end.It's his time."He looked over shoulder to shoot a gaze full of hatred at the man who had harmed his son.</p><p>Technoblade froze,His face midway meeting the dirty blonde's face."You are all a terrible family...You never visited him when he needed you to.Yet you skipped to an Anarchist whom capable of handling himself instead of your youngest son."</p><p>Dream smiled,His smile sharp and insane,"You're fault-" He grunts when a fist slammed into his face.</p><p>"Shut up! It's your fault! It's your fault that he died!- you forced his own bestfriend to exile him! You gaslighted him and robbed every innocence he had! You taunted and toy with his emotional state!- and YOU have the <em>audacity </em>to say that it's MY fault,When you stabbed him-"</p><p>A laugh rose again,Techno stopped his offense and growled at him.</p><p>"You're all reading the situation wrong.....I didn't kill Tommy."Technoblade opened his mouth to deny that and proclaim that he would be doing nothing but spout lies again but Dream still spoke out the words they dreaded to hear.</p><p>"<strong><em>He killed himself.</em></strong>"</p><p>What....."Phil!"He snapped out of his trance to see his middle son-</p><p>The ghost and husk of what was left of him,atleast."Ghostbur-"</p><p>"I know this feeling,I swear! The feeling of dread.....When Tommy was shot during a duel..."The ghost said with tears flowing down his translucent ghost form and his lips twisting into a frown.</p><p>"That feeling when I thought I lost Tommy....Are...Are we losing him? Please don't let him die-"</p><p>"Son,I'm trying-"</p><p>"Dad."the weakest voice came from the youngest in his arms."Tommy! Toms-"</p><p>"Put me down please...."</p><p>Technoblade,Who was busy staring into his family.Dream took this opportunity to escape,Swiftly kicking the pinkette off his torso,getting the man on the ground,And throwing an enderpearl as far as he could.</p><p>Something grabbed his ankle as he looked down,He saw the angered red eyes of the blood god mentally try to strike him,But as Techno tried to stop dream.</p><p>He failed.</p><p>Techno looked at his hands,Locked into nothing but air,He let his hand fall and he turns his body around to see his family crowding around the youngest.</p><p>"Tommy..."tired blue eyes peered into him."Techie.."He froze,He felt his lips quiver.It had been...10 years..since Tommy had called him that name.</p><p>"Tommy...I'm so sorry for being your brother..."His tears welled up,"Out of all people....It just had to be me..."</p><p><em>I failed to</em> protect<em> both of my brothers.</em></p><p>"Tommy please,Drink the potion!-"</p><p>"Just...put me down."</p><p>"What? I am not-"</p><p>"Dad.Please."</p><p>Theres tears in his eyes and all he could do was whisper to his family.<br/>"Let me die please."</p><p>"I've suffered so much...I'm tired.I'm tired of fighting and living...I wanna move on...To the next life..."His dull eyes lit up slightly at the idea of moving to another life,Where he can raise henry and live more happily.</p><p>If only...He wasn't a born trouble magnet.</p><p>"But...Nonetheless...I've lived a good life with a good family.."with the remaining strenght,He smiled tearily at his family,All who cried as they watch the life drain from him.</p><p>"I wish I could spend more time with you..."Tommy blinked and he could've swore,All his best memories were flashing so fast yet so slow in his head.</p><p>"If only..."</p><p>He could see his bestfriend,His family and everyone who he was about leave.</p><p>"If only...We haven't suffered so much.."He slightly opened his eyes,Before they closed again,And he could see their younger days.The days where they were still naïve children.</p><p>"Maybe if we weren't robbed of anything we wanted to stay..."</p><p>Flashes of his idol winning the election and robbing their country as he exiled them,slightly overlaping with Tubbo's lines,His disks,His bestfriend's life,His<em> Brother's life.</em></p><p>But the bad memories turned good yet again as he remembered their home.</p><p>Not SMP Earth</p><p>Not Dream SMP</p><p>
  <em>Their own home.</em>
</p><p>They were laughing in Joy.</p><p>He felt the last air left his body</p><p>They were in Cloud 9,Unaware that they’ll be dropped into the real world.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe,just maybe...I could've lived with you all again.."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>